Someone To Watch Over
by Ithaca M. Waters
Summary: Buffy is brought to a hell dimension to watch over her son. Her and Angel's son, Connor. BUFFY/ANGEL. Rated for later chapters


"I'm Beethoven," Buffy whispered encouragingly to herself while her thin paint brush made gentle marks across the page.

Willow, who had caught what Buffy had said, immediately took her nose from her spell book and corrected Buffy's mistake,"Buffy, Beethoven is-well, was a music maker. Not a painter."

Buffy dropped her paintbrush on the table and made her 'Thinking Face' by squinting her emerald green eyes and looking up. She smiled and straightened her face again, picking up her brush again and started back on her painting. Ever since the love of her life left her, two years prior, she'd taken up painting for a hobby. Buffy noticed the way Willow was looking at her, she had seen from the corner of her eye. Buffy sighed, wiping her hands quickly on her white apron, taking it off.

"What is it, Wills?" She asked taking a seat by the red head. She laid a soothing hand on her friends back.

"N-nothing." Willow replied, bringing the book back up to block her face from the blonde's line of vision.

Buffy forcefully pushed the book back down, still securely in Willow's grasp,"Willow, you have something-face."

"I have to ask you something, Buffy." Willow stated, looking away.

"Okay, shoot." Buffy said, putting her hands up in a 'I surrender' sorta way.

"What's had you down lately?" Willow questioned with worry lacing onto every letter.

The blonde was taken aback by the question,"I beg your-" She stopped and decided to put a little humor into the conversation,"Bloody 'ell, I'm beginning to sound like our old chap Spike." She imitated Spike's accent in a very poor manner.

"Hey no getting out of this question, Little Missy!" The Wicca waggled her finger accusingly in the blondes face.

Buffy sighed, she knew this was gonna come sooner or later, she just hoped it was later."Honest truth?" She bit her lip, she spoke uncertainly. Willow nodded her head as her eyes silently pleaded Buffy for it."It's Angel," She took a shaky breath and continued on,"He-he, God, Willow, he loves someone else. He said it was always me, that he wouldn't forget me-ever, but he is! I feel our bond, it's slipping." The Slayer let out a small sob as her friend encircled her in a hug and cooed in her ear. Silent tears made a delta on her cheeks and pooled on Willow's arm."Every time he's with Cordelia, I feel his emotions. God, I know he loves her. It's killing me, Wills. You know, he has a son with Darla? And do you have a clue, how many times I've had dreams where his son is mine? His, too. Ours." The blonde woman hiccuped.

"Buffy, I don't understand what you're going through, but I comprehend what you're going through. I do know though that you ARE going to move on. You're going to find a nice man, with a job, make some mini Buffy's and mini Man's. Bam, you'll have the family of your dreams. And when Angel comes back all 'Jealous Vampire', he can shove his feelings up his-" Willow stated as much as she could before Buffy cut her off.

"Wills! You have Trucker's Mouth." Buffy laughed, despite herself. She quickly pulled away and wiped at her eyes, embarrassed she broke down."Sorry I ruined your new kitty shirt." She apologized timidly.

Willow let a smile of her own play on her lips,"It's cool. That's what the dryer is for." She pointed to her own shirt that said 'I'm purrfect!' with a grey Persian kitten on the side.

"Well, thanks for the comfort. A lot." Buffy giggled slightly. She stepped back towards her painting and focused on the gentle lines she was painting.

"Done." Buffy sighed, plopping the paint brush down a few minutes later. Willow picked her head up, examining the painting of a teenager. It gave off the general impression he had long shoulder length hair.

"Oh, Buffy! It's wonderful! He kinda looks like Angel. Who is he?"

The mossy-eyed girl eyes narrowed, examining it."Uh, I didn't notice that."

* * *

Buffy was awoken by yellow mist coming for outside her window, and for a split second, it reminded her of her encounter with The Count.

Just then, a very see through person was floating above her. The figure had long brown hair that was tied up in a braid. Her dress looked like a very form fitting toga, and she had silver sandals coming up to her knees.

"Oh my god." Buffy muttered."I love your outfit."

'I've seen weirder things happen. Why not compliment her outfit. It is really cute. Oh-'

Her musings were cut of by the mystical being taking away her voice... Literally. Buffy's eyes widened, and grasped at her throat, willing her voice to come back so she can give this bitch a piece of her mind.

'Ah, shit.' Buffy thought.

"Salutations, warrior. I am Kindred." The misty figure spoke.

Buffy glared, pointing to her throat in impatience.

Kindred laughed,"Father was right. You earth beings are so needy."

The blonde crossed her arms, and raised her chin up, only to realize she was looking up at Kindred better. She glared in annoyance.

"As I was saying, my name is Kindred, Goddess of life and family. I am here to inform you on what The Powers That Be were to stubborn to inform you of." Kindred snapped her small fingers, and a ball started floating in front of her. She grabbed the ball, and stopped floating, sitting on the edge of Buffy's bed, a magical mist still surrounding her small form. "I shall show you something of great value than your own life. If you accept to this mission-which I'm pretty sure you will-, you will not regret it." Kindred snapped her fingers, and the ball flicked on, showing the baby she'd been seeing her dreams-Angel's baby-being carried by a very angry looking man.

"We need you to watch over this child while he is in the other dimension. While you are there, he may not see you, and you may not reveal yourself to any others." "This child is very special to the future of mankind. He will be the strongest being to ever walk the planes of this tiny planet." The goddess finished."Questions?"

Buffy glared and pointed to her throat.

"Whoops." Kindred spoke sheepishly. She closed her eyes, as a blueish-brownish color began to fill the blonde's throat.

"Thank you." Buffy said snippily."Why do I have to? I mean, why can't this kid's mom look after him"

"You are." Kindred said, as a black enveloped Buffy, who began to cough wildly.

As the smoke left her, she realized she wasn't in her room anymore-in fact, she knew she wasn't on the same planet as she watched different looking demons pass by. As she glanced down, she marveled at how she looked. Gold and light blue skin-if you could call it that. It felt like the finest cut marble. She was wearing the same outfit as Kindred. A toga, and silver knee length sandals."Thanks Kindred!" She giggled. Realization set in... Finally.

"Oh my god. I have a son. Angel and I have a son."


End file.
